


C'mere

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei must die, Conjugal Visit, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Prison AU + Established Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: missxuniverse asked for: prison AU + Established Relationship fromFanfiction Trope MASH-UPJaime and Brienne are currently estranged by prison walls...they only get a conjugal visit once a month. He's going to make the most of it.His mouth found his mark fresh and bloody, “You are my forever. And I do really hope that the next time we see each other you give me the most happiest news…if not we get to do this until it happens.”





	C'mere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

** C'mere **

* * *

Saturdays were sacred days for Brienne Lannister. It was visiting day at King’s Landing Penitentiary. This particular visit meant they were allowed to have privacy. The only perk of being a married couple suffering an extended separation from each other. 

Brienne checked herself on the mirror one last time. She was wearing Jaime’s blue favorite dress, short enough for him to able to touch her legs and reach the inside of her thighs. One last minute decision made her grab her long coat that would conceal her legs from others.  


***~***

After all security checks, Brienne was able to enter the room designated for conjugal visits. There was a full size bed in the center of the small room and in the middle a sole table with two chairs. A pitcher with water and plastic cups were the only things accompanying her inside the room. Brienne began to fidget and regret dressing so…provocative. By the stares she got by the KLPD guards, so much exposed skin was attractive to any man who was deprived of seeing real women.She had no illusions that it was her attributes. There was only one man who has ever had eyes for her. 

Her Jaime. 

Her insecurities stemmed from years of being the brunt of innumerable jokes. Only Jaime Lannister was no jest. His word had been true. His green eyes revealed the exact moment he figured out that his heart was no longer his. Was it love at first sight? Hardly, but what an experience to fall in love together, even if she had fought longer than him to accept it. Sadly, life had taken a turn from magnificent bliss, with Brienne and Jaime making a life together, to a shithole of despair and forced estrangement. 

It didn’t matter why he was stuck in this prison and for how long. She would wait for him, and have faith in Jaime’s brother to find the exculpatory evidence that would set him free. His viper twin sister had set him up to take the fall and ran with the embezzled money. Even if he gained his freedom and was declared innocent from the charges, Jaime will always be marked by the whole ordeal having being maimed by one of the affected parties. His last name and family reputation, being Tycoon Tywin’s eldest son couldn't shield him from repercussions. 

A knock on the sole door in the cramped room announced the entrance of two guards and her Jaime. His eyes found her immediately, his smile growing wide, crinkles from in the corner of his eyes. It was worth having to be inspected and gawked at, if she got to see him like this. She could tell he had lost more weight and he had a shiner on his left cheekbone. _Fuck, Jaime you need to behave._ As if he could read her thoughts, he shrugged and waited for the guards to take off his multiple cuffs. It was completely ridiculous since his indicted crimes were white-collar. There was no need for the extra security measures.

“Thank you, Tarly and Waters. You can leave now.” Jaime sneered at his overbearing custodians and observed his wife for a few seconds as he rubbed his wrist and stump. “They had to make a leather cuff to hold me. But I won’t be boring you to tears with the shit I have to endure in here. The door is closed, _c’mere_.”

It was not a suggestion, Jaime expected her complete compliance. His voice alone made her quiver inside and she was ready…_Yes, Jaime_.And knowing her tells, he smirked in satisfaction. “Why the long coat? Is there something you are hiding that is just for me, Brienne? Don’t make me wait…for I have been without you for too long already.” 

With trembling hands, Brienne opened her taupe coat, every inch exposed of her body causing him to groan, “Fuck me, Bri. You want to fucking kill me…I’d gratefully give you the ride of your life and then die a happy married man.” After everything they have done together, she still blushed in modesty and embarrassment. Her face turned down, she tried to cover herself up again. 

Jaime touched her face, caressing her cheek willing her to stop. “None of that, Bri, you and me, we are forever. You don’t have to hide from me, never again. Look at me, don’t deprive me of your eyes. You need to feed this poor soul of mine. I need you, Baby, so much.You need me too, right?”

She nodded, “Y-yes, I need you. But Jaime, do we really need to keep having these visits? I-I mean they know…what we are going to be—” His hand touched her lips, “I don’t concern myself with what the sheep think. You’re a lioness, mine to be exact and we need to start our own pride. Fuck my father and what he expects. This is you and me. He wasn’t able to protect me. My _sweet_ sister set me up and this is what has befallen us…the only one helping us is Tyrion. We need to keep trusting he’ll find a way for me to leave this place for good. In the meantime, I get to fuck my wife in this cell. We’ll make do with what we got, Bri. Life doesn’t wait. I won’t make you wait. I don’t want to wait.”

He crashed his mouth against hers, bruising her already chapped lips from constantly biting them. Both tasted blood, Jaime licked it off and touched his forehead to neck, breathing in her scent, as his arms surrounded her back. The coat fell to the floor, leaving her in his favorite blue dress and miles ofher long legs for him to savor. She had also worn her red peep toe sandals, making her a slight taller than him.

“You make me crazy, Brienne. This outfit, your fucking scent, ripe for the taking, how am I not going to be jerking off to this for the next month until we can be like this again…Tyrion needs to come through for us. I need you every single minute of every day for the rest of our lives. Never think otherwise, I know you don’t believe anyone can be attracted to you, that you still question my sanity, but _touch me_, _feel me_. Is that not real enough for you? There’s no one else.” He held her hand against his straining hard on and she rubbed it feeling empowered. He was hers, as she was his, from this day to the rest of their days. It had been their vows and they were a true testament to their mutual devotion. 

“Fuck me, Jaime.” He growled and bit into her neck leaving his mark for the rest of the world to know she belonged to Jaime Fucking Lannister. He brushed his lips against the emerging bruise reverently. “Gladly, my Brienne, let’s make a baby.” He shoved his gray pants along with his underwear off, as she assisted with the buttons his navy shirt with his assigned prisoner identification #27071970. Her hands played with his chest hair tickling him, he grabbed her wandering hands, “Do you want to play? Kiss me, wench.”

Brienne grinned as her lips met his, “Take it off, Jaime. Our time is limited and we can’t play for long…” Her dress slipped off from her shoulders, revealing no bra and a sorry-excuse for panties that left nothing to the imagination. He broke them off with his teeth, as he kneed in front of his goddess. His nose found her clit, swollen and pink. “So eager and ready, Bri. Maybe the anticipation of our fucking has you to the point of coming. I wonder if I just lick you right there…will come for me?” He didn’t wait. Her answering moan was enough.

“Get on the bed. Spread yourself for me. Let me see what I do to you…I give you what you do for me. Give and take, that’s what our marriage will always be. I give, you take. I take, you give. Fuck, Bri. You’re the most glorious woman…mine. I have to get inside you…can’t wait anymore.”

***~***

Tarly and Waters listened in as the couple moaned and groaned in their pleasure. “That Lannister wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to fuck his wife until she gets with child. There’s no account for tastes…She sure isn’t pretty, but damn did you see her legs. She sure does have gorgeous legs.” 

Tarly colored at his partner’s improper comments. He was a happily married man, currently awaiting the birth of his second child. “All I can tell you, once the woman is past the first trimester she can’t get enough of you. My Gilly wanted me all the time, until I simply couldn’t keep up with her. You better be careful with Arya, Gendry. You don’t want to get her knocked up. Jon and her brothers will beat you to a pulp—”

“Oooooh, yes right there. Don’t stop! Oh fuck! Jaimeeeeeeee!”

Both guards grinning shared looks and laughed as the couple found ecstasy together.

***~***

In the second round, Brienne was on top with her hands holding him down. She was in control, going at her own speed, riding his cock and driving him crazy. “Faster, Bri! Shit! I need…please. Let me—” She dropped down to his face and nipped his lower lip, “You take, I give. I take, you give. It’s my turn to take and for you to give me everything.” 

Going a bit faster, she used her inner muscle to tease him and make him moan in agony. “I’m going to fucking come if you keep that up…so good, Baby. I love you, Brienne. Miss having you in my arms at night. Do you miss, me?” She grunted and he pushed his hips, “Don’t try it again, Lannister. You’re mine now—” His stump finally healed, touched her chin, his eyes stared at her as she took her pleasure. “Yes, I’m yours. Take me, all of me. Nothing else is worth my life, but if you asked for it I’d give it to you. I live for you, Brienne. She can’t and won’t come between us. She is dead to me.”

She couldn’t hold on for much longer, he knew this and with a flick of his fingers against her clit, she came screaming his name for his cellmates to hear. He let himself go, giving in to the overwhelming thrill bombarding his senses. 

His mouth found his mark fresh and bloody, “You are my forever. And I do really hope that the next time we see each other you give me the most happiest news…if not we get to do this until it happens.” 

***~***

Almost two years to the date, Jaime Lannister walked out of the KL Penitentiary a free man. Outside its gates awaited him the only people that mattered to him in the whole of Westeros, his wife Brienne, their twin boys, Galladon and Selwyn, named in memory of the most important men in his wife’s life and his brother, Tyrion. 

His lips brushed his wife’s tearstained cheeks, as she encouraged her boys to walk towards their dad.

“At last! You are free, brother!” 

Tears sprang in his eyes as he got to hold both his children without guards around him, walls suffocating him. Life doesn’t wait for you, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to give it another chance to fuck him over.

**Author's Note:**

> missxuniverse asked for: prison AU + Established Relationship from [Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP](https://ronordmann.tumblr.com/post/188661514256/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)


End file.
